


Fantasmi dell’Opera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Triple Drabble, halloween party
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Triple drabble.Kyoya e Mukuro si ritrovano con lo stesso costume per Halloween.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 7. X e Y non si sopportano e indossano lo stesso costume;





	Fantasmi dell’Opera

Fantasmi dell’Opera

L’ambiente era rischiarato dalla luce azzurrina delle candele, posizionate sulle alte colonne di pietra del sotterraneo della villa.

Sigilli e simboli erano riportati su di esse, mentre sulle pareti delle ampie navate c’erano affreschi che raffiguravano Giotto intento a compiere diverse azioni altruistiche.

Gokudera si appoggiò con una mano a una delle colonne, aveva i piedi nudi e i capelli argentei gli ricadevano davanti al viso.

< La festa non è ancora iniziata e loro già litigano, ogni scusa è buona per sfogare l’odio che provano l’uno nei confronti dell’altro.

Non avrei dovuto vestirmi da Christine in questo Halloween, hanno frainteso il significato > pensò.

Kyoya estrasse i tonfa da sotto la lunga giacca nera, stringendone il manico fino a far diventare bianche le nocche.

“Come hai osato presentarti con il mio medesimo costume?” domandò. 

La luce delle candele si rifletteva sulla maschera di ferro da fantasma dell’opera che indossava.

“Fufufu. In questa mascherata sei tu ad aver preso il ruolo sbagliato. Ti sarebbe donato di più quello da tenero bocciolo” rispose Mukuro. Si nascose la bocca con la mano coperta da un guanto candido, la sua maschera da fantasma dell’opera era di ceramica candida.

Le figure di entrambi si riflettevano nelle mattonelle lucide del palazzo. 

“Yò!”. Kyoya e Rokudo si voltarono all’unisono e impallidirono, vedendo Takeshi con il medesimo abito da cantante lirica color salmone, sfumato verso l’alto, che indossava Gokudera.

“Non sapevo che aveste deciso di farci da cavalieri. Ci eravamo messi d’accordo per fare Christine entrambi.

Questo GDR mi sorprende sempre” disse Yamamoto.

“Fufufu. Quante coincidenze in questa notte stregata. Mi chiedo se significano qualcosa” sussurrò Mukuro.

“Sì! Che dopo aver morso a morte Rokudo Mukuro, morderò a morte te, Carnivoro” ringhiò Kyoya.

“Eh?! Così mi rovinerò il costume, Kyòya” si lamentò Takeshi.

“Yamamoto Takeshi!” gridò Hibari.

Gokudera gemette sconsolato.

[303].


End file.
